Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 27
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 27 ist die 27. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der zehnte Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers The most anticipated crossover event of 2013 rolls on with "When Worlds Collide" Part Ten of Twelve! We enter the final assault as Sonic, Tails, Mega Man and Rush storm the Wily Egg to end the dastardly duo of doctors' plans! Speaking of "duos," what's that entering Earth's atmosphere? Can it help Sonic and Mega Man fend off the Mega Man Killers? How about a Chaos Devil? Featuring more new cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and a special look at the cover process with a super special “pencil, ink, color” sketch variant! No Holds Barred Dr. Light wird von Metal Sonic aus dem Wily Egg geworfen und befindet sich im freien Fall. Mega Man, der ihn mit Rush retten will, kommt zu spät um ihn zu retten, aber Shadow the Hedgehog schreitet ein, rettet mittels Chaos Control den Professor und bringt ihn in Sicherheit. Durch Proto Mans Helm erklärt Dr. Light, dass alles in Ordnung sei und sich Mega Man zusammen mit Sonic the Hedgehog auf die Suche nach Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily machen müsse, um nicht nur seine Welt, sondern auch die von Sonic zu retten. Durch einen Teleporter gelangen sie in das Innere des Wily Eggs und müssen vielzählige Fallen meistern sowie die Mega Man Killers besiegen. Ballade trifft Miles "Tails" Prower, woraufhin dieser von Rush aus dem Schiff geflogen wird, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Währenddessen trifft der Chaos Devil auf die zwei Helden. Duo, der durch Roll und Auto in die Skull Egg Zone befördert wird, eilte ihnen zur Hilfe und lenkt das Wassermonster ab, damit sich Sonic und Mega Man wieder auf die Suche nach den beiden Genies machen können. Hinter der letzten Tür wartet die letzte Verteidigungslinie, die sich als Mega Mans Erzfeind Bass, Treble und Sonic the Hedgehogs Roboterebenbild Metal Sonic herausstellt. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Rush *Dr. Light *Proto Man *Roll *Auto *Duo *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon Gegner *Dr. Eggman **Cubot & Orbot **Metal Sonic *Dr. Wily **Bass & Treble *Robot Masters **Chill Man **Crystal Man **Gemini Man **Jewel Man **Knight Man **Plug Man **Pump Man *Mega Man Killers **Ballade **Punk **Enker *Chaos Devil Trivia *Der Titel der Ausgabe und der von Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 248 ist der Gleiche. *Big the Cat ist anscheinend doch durch die Genesiswelle in der Skull Egg Zone gelandet, denn man sieht ihn beim Kampf von Mega Man und Sonic the Hedgehog mit dem Chaos Devil, da er mit einem Robot Master namens Quint Karten spielt. *Sonic the Hedgehog erwähnt Silver Sonic III, der ihn in mehreren Kämpfen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Er sieht eine Parallele der Mega Man Killers mit Silver Sonic, da jene Killers immer wieder Mega Man attackieren. *Sonic erwähnt ebenfalls die Wisp, eine Alienspezies aus dem Spiel Sonic Colours. *Ein Goomba erscheint in einer Szene, ein Gegner aus der Super Mario Reihe. *Ebenso habe ihm ein "ghost-girl" geholfen, Chaos zu besiegen. Damit meint er Tikal aus Sonic Adventure. Leseprobe MegaMan27Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan27page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan27Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan27Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 27 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics Kategorie:Worlds Collide